


Testing spoilers

by testy



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy/pseuds/testy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary. There are spoilers in the end notes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing spoilers

Test test test. Test test test.Test test test.Test test test.Test test test.Test test test.Test test test.Test test test.Test test test.Test test test.Test test test.Test test test.Test test test.Test test test.Test test test.Test test test.Test test test.Test test test.Test test test.Test test test.Test test test.Test test test.Test test test.Test test test.Test test test.Test test test.Test test test.Test test test.Test test test.Test test test.Test test test.Test test test.Test test test.Test test test.Test test test.Test test test.

**Author's Note:**

> Highlight to read warnings: (<a title="skip" href="#skip.slidingdoors">skip</a>) <span class="spoiler" title="This is a warning that is also a spoiler. Highlight to read.">You just totally spoiled yourself, dude.</span><a name="skip.slidingdoors"></a>


End file.
